Close Quarters
by fangiosfriend
Summary: Your classic Han and Leia on the trip to Bespin. Short and oh so sweet.


Han rounded the corner of the Falcon that led to the cockpit and stopped short. There she was, her petite frame bending over the control panel, delicate profile frowning in concentration. He caught a muttered "Damn it" and smiled wryly. The Falcon was notorious for playing up for strangers and Leia was no exception.

Her head tilted to one side, and Leia bit her lip. Han felt his sharp stab of lust. This was happening far too frequently. How did she do that? Make him feel this way when she didn't even know he was in the room?

It wasn't often he could watch her unaware without her usual poise and Royal Highnessness at the forefront. Leia was always on guard around him. Although she was small, he'd seen her reduce even the most pompous bigheaded arse to Nerfherder spit with a glacially sharp, but dignified retort. And right now, Han was her favourite target. He supposed that this wasn't without reason. Bickering with a princess wasn't Chewie's style and they had been forced into close quarters. Besides, he just couldn't resist provoking her. It was so easy to tease her hot temper with innuendo and a lazy smile. It was also highly entertaining. Looking upon her now, Han didn't see a trace of the politician. Only the woman. Her lovely, dark eyes were framed by long sooty lashes. Soft, biteable lips. Creamy skin at the nape of her neck, just begging to be tasted. Han wanted to slide his lips over that skin. Heck, he wanted to slide his lips over all of her. To untie her glorious hair and bury his face in it. Preferably while she was naked and in his bed. Her legs wrapped around his.

Leia swore quietly again and Han shook himself out of his revere. _Man, have I got it bad_. He rested his arms on the doorway bulkhead above and arranged himself into a classic cocky pose. "Hey Princess. What are you doing to my ship?"

Leia glanced up at him and looked immediately back down again. "Maintenance. You should try it sometime. This bucket of bolts won't make it halfway to Bespin". Han checked his smile and eagerly took the bait. "Hey! Your Worshipfulness! Don't call her that. You'll hurt her feelings." Leia rolled her eyes. "What is with men and their ships? And don't call me that."

"Don't be so tetchy Princess. Its just a nickname". He relished the opportunity to watch another side to Leia. When she thought she was alone, she was gentle and soft. Quiet and brooding. This Leia was gearing up for attack mode. Her eyes were already snapping and her head tossed back in an attempt to appear more imposing, holding his gaze. When Han simply smirked, she gave up with a huff and ubruptly stood, turning again towards the console, presenting her back. It was such a feminine back and it tapered down to the most fetching rear end, which was currently encased in smooth skin-tight snow pants. Leia tilted her hips slightly in order to reach over and check another control. Han swallowed thickly.

"How long again until we reach this Lando friend of yours? Han? _Captain_?" Han jerked his eyes up, finally registering the heavy sarcasm now lacing her voice.

Leia had turned her head and raised aristocratic eyebrow. "When you are done ogling you might want to get Threepio to take a look at the power converters."

There was only so much bossing and princess huffiness Han could take in one day and Leia had filled her quota. Han inwardly smirked again. She was still labouring under the delusion she didn't like him. But he could work with that. Han let his arms fall from the bulkhead above him and swaggered slowly towards her. "Ogling? Oh, you'll know when I'm ogling Princess."

"Please. You _were_ ogling" Another eye roll.

"Nah. That wasn't ogling. _This_ is ogling" Han slide an arm around Leia's waist and delighted in the sharp breath she expelled as he pulled her warm body close to his. Soft breasts pushed gently against his muscular chest. Legs and hips slid close together. Her scent was intoxicating. Han instinctively leaned closer and breathed in. _Gods._ Leia's eyes were wide and startled, her tiny hands gripping his bare forearms. But she didn't push him away. Surprise tactics had their advantage.

"Hmm. Now what shall I ogle first?" Han whispered. He waited for a stinging retort, a haughty demand to unhand her. A slap. Nothing. Just poorly disguised anticipation and a smidgeon of fear. Interesting. His gaze never leaving hers, Han lifted a calloused hand and gently stroked a smooth cheek with the back of his fingers. Silk. Her skin was like silk. Leia watched him watching her…hypnotised. She shivered. Her face flushed.

Han snaked his warm hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it back and forth. Back and forth. Soft and slow, finally touching that mesmerising creamy skin. He felt her pleasure building with his just through this simple touch alone. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed. _Why did we wait until now?_ Gently sliding his hand away, he leisurely extended his thumb, ran it gently over a ripe red bottom lip and pressed it into a kiss. Leia let out the smallest of whimpers that went straight to his groin. No one had ever made him feel like this. So strong, but so powerless. No one but this tiny, infuriating and fiercely intelligent woman. This lovely woman now melting in his arms. That was the mystery of Leia. Only Leia. Pure Leia.

Han removed his thumb from her delectable lip and carefully observed her moistening it with the tip of her tongue. He finally let out a much-needed groan. He pulled her even closer, one hand tangled into her dark hair, the other pulling her hips up against his. He was drowning in her eyes, her short breaths. Her heart pounding in time with his. _Oh Gods. I think I love her…_ Was it only a few seconds ago they were sparring?

"Oh Sweetheart" His voice was heavy with honey and need. "Come here". Han tilted his lips towards hers. Just one taste. Just one….


End file.
